


One Night

by skinscript (Infie)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, PWP, alternative universe, completely random
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 06:05:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infie/pseuds/skinscript
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney McKay is 18 and irritated at his family dragging him to Hawaii for their vacation.  Until, that is, he meets a complete stranger in the dark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night

**Author's Note:**

> Written for sardonicsmiley after a discussion about youthful Rodney McKay.

Rodney McKay stumbled through the sand and cursed. 

Why his family had felt that Hawaii was a perfect holiday destination, he would never know. Why he'd agreed to come was even more of a mystery. After all, at eighteen, he was finally old enough to drink in Quebec. What the hell was wrong with Mont Tremblant? Sure, snow, cold, blah blah, but after all... alcohol! Legally! 

It was unfair enough that he'd been in university for four years and was about to defend his doctoral thesis and had never really gotten to enjoy the campus lifestyle. Somehow he'd ended up in the one student facility that actually kept tabs on the ages of the students before letting them drink. 

Bastards. 

He took a deep breath, tottered to a halt at the edge of the water, tilted his head back and looked up at the ink-dark sky. It was studded with brilliant stars, made all the brighter by the lack of a moon. He picked out the constellations with a smile. God, he loved the stars. 

"Hey." 

The deep, soft voice had him spinning in place, tripping over his own feet and almost ending up on his ass in the water. The man facing him was huge, well over six feet and outweighing his own hundred sixty pounds by a good fifty. Rodney was used to feeling younger than everyone else, but it had been a while since he felt so much _smaller_. He'd gotten his height early but his bulk... was still coming. The shadow in front of him shifted slightly and he realised he hadn't answered. "Oh! Hi! Hi, I'm, uh, I'm Rodney McKay. Am I trespassing? I really just wanted to walk, cause it's dark and I like the stars, especially when it's really dark, like tonight." 

"You aren't trespassing." The shadow moved to step around him. "Didn't want you to trip over the driftwood." 

"The driftwood?" Now that he looked, Rodney could just barely make out the line of minimally darker shadow against the sand. He squinted, seeing the loose circle. "You come here a lot?" 

The deep voice sounded amused. "Quite a bit, yeah." A faint click was followed by the sound of a liquid stream and the acrid scent of ... was that lighter fluid? 

The man lit a match and flicked it at the ground. The huge pile of sticks and logs at his feet went up with a whoosh, forming a bonfire easily eight feet high. Rodney staggered back, throwing a hand up against the sudden glare. He found himself plastered head to foot against a hard body. 

A hard, hot body. 

He closed his eyes and wrenched himself upright. "Sorry!" 

The man gave a warm chuckle, breath ghosting across his ear. "No problem." Heavy hands came down on his shoulders. "You seem kind of tense. Have a seat." They guided him to one of the logs and pressed down. Rodney sat. 

"Um." He tilted his head back, trying to get a look at his... host? "Are you waiting for some friends?" 

"Friends?" The man, who looked even bigger now that the fire provided light, stepped around to sit beside Rodney on the log. He blinked into the fire. "No. Just me tonight." The man turned his head to look Rodney in the eyes. Rodney sucked in a breath at the gorgeous, stark features lit warmly by the fire's glow. "I mean, just us." 

Rodney's brain was still stuck on looking at the man in front of him, completely stalled out. The guy was... he was... gorgeous didn't even do him justice. He was all long lines and heavy muscle, thick hair done in dreads halfway down his back and neatly tied away from his face. A goatee framed even white teeth and sensuous lips even now smiling at him. Heavy brows and high cheekbones provided definition for eyes that gleamed tiger-like in the firelight. He was probably around thirty. Rodney licked his lips self-consciously. The man's smile widened, and he looked away. 

"Ronon Dex," he said in that velvet voice. 

"R... Rodney McKay." He hated the stutter. 

"Yeah," Ronon said. "You said that already." 

Rodney felt the blush hot across his cheeks, reaching right down his neck to spread across his bare chest. "Right, right. Sorry." He found his eyes drawn back to the other man's lips. 

"So, Rodney." Ronon lifted an eyebrow at him and he felt his heart skip. The other man stopped. 

"What?" 

Ronon smiled, lifted a hand and trailed a finger slowly from Rodney's temple to his collarbone. His eyebrow lifted further. A man of few words, Rodney thought half-hysterically before he realised that once again he hadn't actually processed his answer all the way out his mouth. 

"Oh! Oh! Yes! I mean," he collected himself with an effort, focussed on making his voice even and his eyes hot. "Yes." 

Ronon slid his hand behind Rodney's neck, pressed his thumb against the pulse thundering below his jaw line, leaned forward. "Rodney," he whispered, frowned, then pulled back a little. "No, no, that's not right." His lashes swept down, hiding his eyes as he thought. He closed the last little gap between them, muttering against Rodney's mouth. "No, not Rodney. _McKay_ " 

Oh, Jesus. Rodney could barely believe it. This was the stuff of pure fantasy. 'Dear Penthouse' type fantasies. 

Ronon's mouth was like his voice; hot, soft, deep, and full of velvet. Rodney closed his eyes and just let Ronon lead, opening to him. It wrenched a groan from Ronon's chest and he slid closer on the log, draping his free arm around Rodney's shoulders. He smelled like heat and the sea, and the touch of flesh on flesh was excruciatingly pleasurable. Rodney gasped against Ronon's mouth, finally moving to wrap both his arms around Ronon's waist. He was suddenly, painfully hard. 

Ronon toppled them backwards off the log, rolling them in the sand until he was sprawled on his back with Rodney stretched out on top of him. He slipped his hands to Rodney's hips, ground them together in a hard line. Rodney could see his teeth bared in the light of the bonfire. "Jesus, McKay," he whispered. "God you're hot." His head flashed up and he took Rodney's mouth again fiercely. Rodney wondered if it were possible to spontaneously combust from lust. Ronon wrenched his mouth away. "Tell me you've done this before," he said, almost pleading. Rodney nodded. "Excellent." 

A moment later, Rodney was on his back with Ronon looming over him and only the vaguest idea of how he got there. Ronon knelt over his thighs, held Rodney's hands over his head, and slowly slid the length of his torso against the sensitive skin of his belly. Rodney bucked against the restraining hands. "I want..." The words were cut off as Ronon set his teeth against the skin over his collarbone. "I want to touch you." A lingering swipe of tongue over the same spot. "Please, Ronon." 

Ronon growled his agreement and released his wrists, lifting to sit over Rodney's thighs. The firelight danced over his skin, licked at the curves of muscle defining his chest and stomach. Rodney's own stomach clenched, as did his fists. Ronon smiled at him. "What are you waiting for," he demanded in an aroused rasp. Rodney's eyes fell to the bulge in his swim shorts, and his mouth went dry. "McKay. Touch me." 

"Oh, right. Right." Rodney lifted his hands, flexed his fingers a couple of times to loosen them before tentatively placing them against Ronon's skin. He stroked lightly, feeling the firm muscles tremble under his fingertips. Ronon's eyelids drooped closed and he leaned into the touch. Rodney twisted under him, trying to reach more. He stretched, slipped his hands over Ronon's nipples, pinched them. 

It was like the match hitting the lighter fluid all over again. 

Suddenly Ronon was everywhere, his hands ranging over Rodney's body and leaving trails of fire behind. Rodney gasped, curling up into the bigger man eagerly. Ronon was ... a force of fucking _nature_ as he slid down Rodney's body and pulled off his swim trunks. He set them aside with unexpected care, already reaching for Rodney's erection with his free hand. Rodney thumped back into the sand as Ronon's hard, calloused fingers closed around his dick, back arching helplessly to try to push himself harder into his hand. Ronon groaned appreciatively, caressing Rodney's pale flanks and slim hips with hot abandon. He bent his head, paused just long enough to lick Rodney's length with a teasing rumble before taking a breath and swallowing him whole. 

Rodney's whole body spasmed in response, only Ronon's greater weight holding him down as his hips surged against Ronon's restraining arm. His breath left him in a shout, rendering him unable even to breathe until Ronon slid his lips back up the shaft. He drew in a long, shaking gasp of air only to lose it again as Ronon dove back down. The bigger man set a rhythm that was fast and had Rodney shuddering with every stroke. Too soon he felt the buzz start to gather in his stomach, racing down into his groin. He tugged on Ronon's hair weakly with one hand, trying to warn him, but Ronon just smiled against the skin of Rodney's pelvis and held on, humming in pleasure. When Rodney came he felt like the top of his head had come off. He was floating in dazed pleasure when Ronon slowly kissed his way back up his body. 

"Just." Rodney licked his lips, tried again. "Just a second." His hands twitched as he gathered his energy. Ronon just smirked at him and kissed him long and lingeringly. Rodney was still just as blissed out when the kiss ended. "You could, uh. You could..." 

Ronon shook his head. "No. Too much sand." He grinned, rolled onto his back, stretched out against the sand. Where Rodney was white on white, Ronon was a shadow against the pale carpet. "But you could figure something else out." 

Looking at the feast spread in front of him, Rodney could only agree. In fact, his issue seemed to be choosing among all the hundreds of ideas crowding through his mind. He curled onto his knees beside Ronon, hands hovering over his ribs, unsure where to start. 

Ronon grinned at him, amused. "Maybe you could start with actual touching," he suggested. 

Rodney couldn't manage even a twinge of irritation. He simply nodded, placed his hands over Ronon's ribcage, and started to explore. Fingertips slid with tantalizing slowness over the jut of collarbone, slipped over the flat planes of Ronon's pecs, palms flattened and pressed over the faint bumps of ribs. Each slide of skin, each caress was performed under Ronon's slitted gaze. Rodney found the intensity of his stare a little disconcerting, along with smoking hot. By the time he reached the waistband of Ronon's swim trunks his hands were shaking. When he brushed up against the hardness contained within, Ronon's body jerked in response and the heat banked in those eyes hit a new pitch. 

"God, McKay," Ronon breathed through gritted teeth. "Use your mouth. _Please._ " 

Rodney smiled, slid the swim trunks down Ronon's lean hips, and placed his hands on Ronon's dick. 

It was large and thick and heavy in his hand. The firelight gilded the glide of his hands, and suddenly Rodney couldn't hold back from it another second. He gave a broken groan, leaned over, and took Ronon in his mouth. 

Ronon was all smoky flavours and salty smells, thick and heavy and _male_ on Rodney's tongue. He lost track of time as he slid his mouth up and down, learning all the bumps and textures. He experimented with his tongue, fluttering loosely at the top, pressing hard with the flat on his down stroke. The whole time Ronon made the most fantastic sounds, digging his hands into the sand and fighting to stay still under Rodney's enthusiastic ministrations. 

Finally Ronon broke, raking his hands into Rodney's hair and holding his head while his hips jerked upwards. Rodney relaxed into the hold, concentrated on breathing in rhythm as Ronon fucked his mouth. Ronon's fingers flexed against his skull, tugging him upwards, releasing him as his mouth left the end of his dick. Rodney immediately dove back down, looking up at Ronon through his lashes, staring directly into the frantic amber eyes. It was the last straw for Ronon and he came gasping, his body twisting hard against the sand. Rodney swallowed frantically, making Ronon spasm again. Finally he gave one last lick and collapsed onto Ronon's heaving chest. 

"I suppose that is one way to say 'hello'," Rodney said once his brain started to work again. Ronon's laugh rumbled under his ear. 

"Sure, McKay," he said. "Aloha." 

-30-


End file.
